


Maylinda

by MeridaB



Category: Political RPF - Croatia 21st c., Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: Community: femmeslash, F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeridaB/pseuds/MeridaB
Summary: Theresa May qui est trop prude et trop coincée pour ce monde, demande conseil à son homologue croate.





	1. the other woman

**Author's Note:**

> Haha... ne me demandez pas d'où m'est venue cette idée - je ne le sais pas moi-même. Enjoy though

_C’était super de parler avec Theresa May – que je respecte grandement -de l’avenir des relations entre nos deux pays après Brexit._

Theresa ferma son ordinateur, un peu trop brutalement peut-être, et sans prendre la peine de fermer la page youtube. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter ce visage ; un visage qui hantait ses jours et ses nuits. Les traits de la politicienne croate étaient encrés dans sa mémoire, comme marqués au fer rouge.

Kolinda était tellement adulée… autant qu’elle -même était haïe de tous, songea-t-elle amèrement. Theresa n’avait jamais été populaire. Pour ses camarades de classe, elle avait toujours été le moineau, puis le laideron… Il y avait toujours eu quelque chose de loufoque dans la manière qu’elle avait de se mouvoir, de parler, et tous lui en avaient tenu rigueur, même ses propres parents.  
« La nature ne t’a pas gâtée ma pauvre fille. J’espère que ton intelligence te sauvera » lui répétait inlassablement sa mère, d’un ton imprégné par le dégout et la déception.  
Aussi, Theresa avait-elle toujours été lucide quant à la perception que les gens avaient d’elle. Theresa la rabat-joie… Theresa la prude… Et les choses n’avaient fait qu’aller de mal en pis depuis sa nomination au poste de première ministre après le brexit.

Le monde entier se faisait un malin plaisir de la ridiculiser dans les médias, et ses collègues politiciens semblaient l’éviter à tout prix, à l’exception peut-être de Donald Trump qui lui avait tendu la main au cours des derniers sommets de l’OTAN- une alliance peu désirable, même pour elle. Cette solitude ne la dérangeait plus ; elle était même rassurante au contraire, comme une vieille amie qui l’avait suivie tout au long de sa vie, attisant son amertume et sa haine de l’humanité toute entière… Du moins en avait-il été ainsi jusqu’à ce qu’elle rencontre Kolinda Grabar Kitarovic… Une femme qui semblait lui être opposée en tout point, de par sa beauté, son élégance, son aisance et sa spontanéité. Pourtant Kolinda ne l’avait pas snobée comme les filles populaires de son lycée l'avaient toujours fait. Kolinda l’avait accueillie à bras ouverts, telle une égale.

Plus que tout, Theresa souhaitait haïr Kolinda qui lui rappelait sans cesse tout ce qu’elle n’était pas, la fille dont sa mère aurait été fière, la femme que les garçons auraient convoitée, et la ministre que le monde entier aurait acclamée... Cependant, elle ne pouvait contenir cette sensation de chaleur qui s’insinuait dans son estomac lorsqu’on mentionnait la croate en sa présence, une chaleur qui enflammait son corps tout entier lorsque celle-ci s’adressait à elle.  
Elle avait bien conscience qu'à tout moment, elle allait regretté cet acte, mais il lui semblait être la seule chose sensée à faire.

_Vous êtes toujours à Londres ? J’ai besoin de vous parler en privé._

Après un court moment d’hésitation, elle ajouta un “x” à la fin du message et appuya sur le bouton envoyer ». Son cœur – finalement elle en avait bien un- battait la chamade.

La réponse fut quasi-immédiate:

_Retrouve-moi au Mariott sur Grosvenor à 22H. X_

…

 

 


	2. Le deuxième sexe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps pour poster ce chapitre. J'ai beaucoup plus de mal à rédiger mes idées en français qu'en anglais - c'est pourtant ma langue maternelle. Bref, j'espère que cela vous plaira ;)

Dix heures moins une… Theresa était l’une de se personnes pour lesquelles « ne pas être en avance signifiait immanquablement «être en retard ». Assise dans le hall du Mariott, la premère ministre commençait réellement à s’impatienter, et à regretter sa venue.

« Hi Theresa »

Theresa ne supportait pas les démonstrations de familiarité, mais Kolinda semblait être l’exception à toutes les règles qui régissaient normalement sa vie. Le ton chantant et doux avec lequel la croate prononçait son nom était réellement agréable et ne manquait jamais de faire battre son cœur battait à la chamade. C’est avec peine qu’elle parvint à articuler :

« Bonjour Madame la présidente. Vous êtes… ravissante ce soir. »

Theresa se maudit intérieurement. L’adjectif « ravissante » était tellement en-dessous de la réalité. Sublime, divine, époustouflante, majestueuse…  Une vingtaine d’adjectifs lui venaient à l’esprit, mais pas un n’aurait su rendre justice à la beauté de la femme qui se tenait en face d’elle.

La présidente portait une robe bordeaux qui épousait son corps à la perfection. On devinait la peau gracile et délicate des bras sous les manches en dentelle, et les jambes sans fin, satinées et galbées sous la jupe. Les hanches étaient généreuses, la taille fine et marquée, et la poitrine, pulpeuse. Le regard de Theresa se perdit quelques instants dans le décolleté voluptueux de son interlocutrice avant de parvenir à se focaliser sur son visage. Elle était à couper le souffle, songea Theresa, encore plus belle que dans son souvenir. Ses cheveux étaient relevés dans un chignon élégant qui complimentait la finesse de son cou et ses pommettes saillantes. Comme à son habitude elle arborait un smokey eye et des faux-cils dramatiques que Theresa aurait condamnés chez n’importe quelle autre femme, mais les yeux sombres et brillants, au milieu de ce visage harmonieux, ainsi que le sourire sincère et éclatant, lui faisaient oublier le maquillage provoquant.

« Merci. Toi aussi Theresa.», répondit la croate, poliment.

Theresa sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle ne portait qu’un modeste tailleur noir – elle avait abandonné depuis longtemps l’idée de mettre en valeur ses formes inexistantes. Elle chercha une trace d’ironie dans le ton de la croate ou dans ses manières – en vain. Elle ne comprenait pas quel tour du destin poussait la croate à se comporter aussi courtoisement avec elle.

« Tu voulais me parler ? »

« Oui… et en privé si possible. » marmonna la britannique.

« Allons dans ma chambre si tu veux bien » suggéra la croate, en lui offrant son bras.

Theresa sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle lorsque le corps de l’autre femme se colla au sien, incapable de dire mot jusqu’à ce que la porte la chambre se fermât sur elles deux. L’anglaise fit volte-face, libérant le flot de ses pensées dans un babil confus.

« Kolinda… Apprends-moi à être toi. Tu as toujours si détendue et souriante… et le monde entier t’adore… Alors que moi… Enfin, tu sais bien… le Maybot… »

« THERESA. » Les yeux de Kolinda lançaient des éclairs dans sa direction, mais Theresa ne l’en trouvait que plus captivante.

« Stop, poursuivit-elle.Tu veux savoir quel est ton problème ? C’est qu’il faut que tu apprennes à te détendre. Que tu laisses les gens voir la femme sensible, belle et drôle qui sommeille en toi. »

« Mais… »

Kolinda ne lui laissa pas l’occasion de répondre, scellant leurs lèvres dans un baiser dévastateur. Theresa, prise de court, ne tenta pas de résister – en avait-elle seulement envie ? _Non,_ murmura la petite voix au fond de sa tête, et elle se laissa emporter par le tango effréné de leurs deux langues. Les mains de la croate s’emparèrent des siennes pour les placer sur ses fesses, glissant ensuite ses doigts chauds et caressants sous son chemisier, et entre ses deux cuisses. Theresa sentit son corps se rigidifier.

Kolinda rompit leur baiser pour embrasser la ligne de sa mâchoire, faisant ainsi son chemin jusqu’à son oreille.

« Laisse toi aller ma belle »

Le souffle chaud et apaisant de la croate, et son odeur riche et entêtante la firent frémir. Une sensation de bien-être s’insinua dans son bas-ventre pour ensuit envahir sa poitrine et son corps tout entier. Sous l’impulsion du moment, elle glissa ses doigts dans les boucles blondes de l’autre femme, attirant sa bouche à la sienne. Theresa se laissa pénétrer par les doigts habiles, abandonnant corps et âme aux plaisirs insoupçonnés de la chaire.

 _Hmmm…_ gémit-elle, mais le son se perdit dans la bouche de l’autre femme. Les doigts de fée de celle-ci et leur va-et-vient incessant la propulsaient chaque seconde un peu plus près de l’orgasme. L’anglaise sentit ses jambes faillir sous son poids, son corps trembler de toute part, et son esprit s’évanouir dans le plaisir ultime.

Reprenant ses esprits, elle sentit la main de la croate sur sa joue, et ses grands yeux sombres plongés dans les siens.

« Tu es tellement belle » lui dit-elle.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Theresa succomba à ses instincts, débarrassant l’autre femme de ses collants, puis s’agenouillant pour se retrouver face à face avec l’entre-deux jambes de l’autre femme. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avec gourmandise.

« A mon tour » murmura-t-elle.


End file.
